Ruff x Reader
by TheRowdyRuffGirl
Summary: Capturing a boys heart was hard before, how about a super boy's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, to all the RowdyRuff Boy fans! Okay, I have searched the internet for RRB reader insert stories and I've come up fruitless. So, I am here to change that.

But! It will not only be the RowdyRuff Boys. It will also be the PowerPuff Boys and the PowerPunk Boys.

PPB

Berk (pink)

Bradley (blue)

Bruce (green)

PPNKB

Benny (hot pink)

Brad (dark blue)

Brarron (dark green)

This will strictly be reader insert, and I intend to take this to it's fullest. I hope you all enjoy. Yes, I will take requests.

(May become M later, but by my own decision not by request.)


	2. Brick x Reader PS I Love You

P.S. I love you...

You sat in class, bored as ever. Silently urging the clock to move so you could go to lunch. You looked over to one of your best friends, Buttercup Utonium, since she was the only one in this class. She'd changed from when she was little. Her hair was still that same flipped style, but since she and her sisters now felt no need to match she wore green tank tops, army shorts, and hiking boots most of the time. She was tapping her desk, staring at the clock. Like you had been moments before. It seems she wanted to get lunch much like you, you could almost hear her growling stomach.

You were a bit of a tomboy, like Buttercup, but not as far as she was. You didn't always dress like a tomboy, but you sure acted like one. You were often tricked into letting Bubbles dress you, which meant (f/c) skirts, blouses, and dresses. With incredibly tall and uncomfortable heels, not that you couldn't walk in them.

You silently, and discreetly, reach over and tap her shoulder. When she turned to look you quickly looked away, acting like you didn't do anything. When you did you saw the red hair of your crush, Brick Alexander Jojo. He wasn't wearing his all favorite cap, since it wasn't allowed in school (not that he cared, he just didn't want it taken away), so his longish red hair could be fully seen. It was pulled back in a short ponytail, his spiked bangs covering his forehead. You licked your lips, feeling nervous since he was in the seat in front of the person on the other side of you. You wanted to see his eyes, those gorgeous ruby red eyes. You shook your head, trying to banish those thoughts. You can't like him! You thought. He's the girls' enemy!

You sigh, feeling that if you allowed yourself to like him you'd be betraying your best friends. "_?" You whirled around at Buttercup's whisper. "Yeah?" you asked in a low whisper, not wanting get caught by the teacher. "You okay?" she asked, she always knew when something was troubling you and she often got good secrets from you. This one, however, you were determined not to spill. "Fine, never better." you said, beaming slightly. "Uh huh." she said sarcastically. You roll your eyes and face forward, discreetly glancing at Brick for next next few minutes until the bell rang. When it did, you grabbed your binders and followed Buttercup out, jumping when you felt something on your hip. When got into the hall you reached into your pocket, which had previously been empty, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. You unfolded it, not helping but noticing that the bottom had been ripped off, and read the red ink on the page.

Dear _,

This is hard for me to admit, but this feeling is gnawing at my insides like a rabid shark. When I see your beautiful (e/c) eyes, I can't help but feel like I'm melting. I feel like such a sissy for sounding like such a sap, but your the first and only girl whose ever made me feel this way. It scared me at first, but I just really want to be with you.

Sincerely, Your Admirer.

You didn't dare get your hopes up, your tried to see the bottom. Since there was telltale signs that someone had written in pen changed their mind and ripped it off at the last second. You sighed and walked towards the lunch room, seeing Buttercup had left. Once there, your appetite gone, you sat next to the girls. Each of them having their lunches, "Hi, _, aren't you hungry?" Bubbles asked with a slightly concerned tone. You weren't one to miss a meal, no matter what. "No, don't really have the munchies today." you muttered, not looking up from the note.

You gasp when it was snatched from your hand, thinking it was Buttercup at first but then seeing she didn't have it you looked beside you to see none other than Butch Jaden Jojo. "Give that back!" you shouted, getting to your feet and trying to snatch it back. Failing since you were so much shorter than him and he was holding it out of reach as he read it out loud. You face flushed as he laughed and said, "_ has an admirer!" You growl and snatch the paper from him, clutching it to your chest as he fell back to the ground in his fit of laughter. Behind him were his brothers, Boomer and Brick. Boomer was laughing with Butch, bent over with his hands on his knees. Brick was smirking, his red eyes trained on you. He seemed to find the situation humorous.

"How cute." he said, making both his brothers stop for a moment before laughing harder. You flushed harder.

"Leave, _, alone!" Blossom said, getting in front of you. "So what, she got a love note? It's not something humorous, it has nothing to do with you!" she said, scolding the boys. Who lined themselves up like guilty children. Brick glared at her, "Shut up, Red." he said. Cutting off her upcoming rant. "It does have something to do with me, I wrote it." he growled. Practically everyone in the room froze upon hearing the red ruffs confession. You froze solid, your eyes trained on him in shock. Brick stepped forward, pushing Blossom out of his way, to you. His eyes still forming a glare, scaring you greatly. He smirking, grabbing you by the back of you head, pulling you closer. You gasped as he pressed his lips to yours, in a surprisingly sweet yet rough kiss.

The kiss itself only lasted a few short moments, but to you it felt like hours. When he released you, you stumbled backwards. When you looked back at him, he was holding out a piece of folded paper. When you took it he walked away. After his brothers realized he was gone and they were over their shock, they ran after him. No doubt to demand an explanation. "_?" the girls asked as you unfolded the piece of paper. Smiling, as you face flushed even harder.

P.S. I love you... 3


	3. Butch x Reader JumpedWhat!

Jumped... What?!

You sighed, hating that you were stuck in detention while you friends were free for the day. It was Saturday morning, and you were stuck at school with your least favorite person. Butch Jaden Jojo. He always had a way of getting under your skin, making you shake with fury but he always got off easy. It was his fault you were there with him.

"You're so weak, a weak little girl!"

He had taunted.

"I could take you easy!"

You had shouted back, trying to make him flinched. You had tackled him, a teacher got there before either of you could cause any damage, and stuck you both in Saturday detention. You groan and doodle on the desk when the teacher wasn't looking, butch had his head down. Hiding the fact he was listening to music. You scowled as the teacher told you he'd be back soon, not to cause trouble. You roll your eyes as he closed and locked the door so you couldn't get out. You sigh, "Something wrong, Sugar?" Butch's deep voice rang throughout the room. You pointed the eraser of you pencil at him threateningly, "Shut it, you!" you said as he put his music away and grinned that crooked grin of his. "Or what?" he challenged. You were about to react, but the teacher came back. Shushing both of you, telling you not to talk. You groan and continue to doodle on the desk, and Butch resorted to tapping his fingers on the desk and humming a tune you couldn't recognize.

The teacher once again excused himself to go to the restroom, once again leaving you with the green ruff. "Gum?" he asked, holding out a mostly empty thing of gum. You eyed him suspiciously as you reached for it. When you took hold of the gum, you jumped with a small shriek as it shocked you. You glare at him as he laughs from the armature prank in which you fell for. You were about to yell at him, but the teacher returned once again and stopping you from attacking. You sigh and sink into your chair, hoping to disappear.

You start to doze off when the teacher's cellphone went off, making jump. He excused himself once more to answer it, making seethe with anger. "Someone's PMSing..." Butch muttered. Your entire resolve snaps and you tackle him out of his desk, making him shout of shock as you two landed on the ground. Though, you wished you had been stronger and hadn't attacked. For the moment you hit the ground, your lips came in contact with his. Both of you froze solid, not daring to move. In the next second, you sat up quickly, your face flushing as you covered your mouth. Embarrassed by your position, his flat on his back with his face flushed darkly, and you straddling his waist. And the teacher thought it best to walk in right at that moment, ending up with you both having two extra hours of detention and put as far from each other in the room. But you couldn't help but steal glances at Butch as he used a pencil to carve into the desk, and watching as his emerald eyes kept moving across the room. Never settling in one place, and never moving to you.

After Detention

You jumped down the steps of Pokey Oaks High, hoping to get as far away from there as possible and forget the incident that left you and Butch stunned silent. But, as you rounded the corner and hand clasped your arm and over your mouth. You struggled until you came eye to eye with a pair of emerald green eyes that belonged to the one and only Butch. You glared at him, "Just let me explain." he growled. You look over his face, before nodding. He released you and you slapped him as hard as possible, "Continue." you said and crossed your arms. "I deserved that, okay..." he said and grabbed your shoulders and pulling you into a rough kiss, making you yelp in shock. He pulled away and whispered, "Thanks for jumping me, _." he said and ran off. You blinked, catching the innuendo. "What?!" you shouted and chased after the laughing Butch. You couldn't help but smiling though, he just had a way of getting under your skin.


	4. My Loli

My Loli

You didn't know how you'd been wrangled into this, but you couldn't back out or you'd be kicked out of the tutoring program, which gave you extra credits for graduation. So now you were standing at the door of Mojo Jojo's lair, there to tutor his three sons. You sighed, adjusting your (f/C) bag before knocking on the door. "Who dares disturb me at my home, my place of residence, my house?" Mojo Jojo said as he opened the door. "I'm here to tutor your sons, Brick, Butch, and Boomer." you said, trying to act like the most innocent thing in the world. Maybe he'd want to leave you alone if you did. The green monkey blinked a few moments, "Boys, you have a guest, a friend, a vis-"

"WE GET IT!" came a shout, clearly Butch's voice.

"Please, enter, come in, walk across the threshold." Mojo said, a bitterness in his tone. You sigh and walk in, instantly greeted by the boys. Brick and Butch were both grinning evilly, while Boomer had his head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Don't break anything." Mojo said and left, you almost wish he hadn't. "Come on, _. Let's go to our room." Brick said, grabbing your hand and dragging you forward. When you showed resistance, Butch stepped behind you and started pushing you. You sighed, shrugged them both off and walked on you own.

When you entered their room, you were shocked to say the lease. It was like three different rooms meshed into one. One bed, clearly Brick's, was completely clean. As well as the are around it. The next, clearly Boomer's, was messier but somewhat neat. While the last, obviously Butch's, looked like a disaster area. "Wow..." you muttered, but you weren't surprised. At school they each showed traits of how messy they were, so it should be expected that's how they were at home.

In the next few moments, you ended up on Brick's bed with your legs crossed. Brick sitting directly in front of you, Butch on the left, and Boomer on the right. So if you wanted to move, you'd have to crawl over or past two of them. Which probably wasn't the best idea knowing them. You had your bag in your lap, you had one way to get things through to them. Bribery and treating them like children, in a _respectful _tone. "Okay, I guess we'll start with math." you said and reached into your bag to pull your book out while accidentally pulling out a bag of candy as well. Even though the boys were each sixteen, they had their weaknesses for candy. You quickly grab the bag and stuff it back in the bag, acting like you didn't want them to see it. "What, your not going the share?" Brick said, crossing his arms. You half-halfheartedly glared at the red head. Then you put on a fake 'thinking' face, "I'll give you candy for each correct answer I get." you said, knowing not one of them could refuse.

They each thought a moment before shrugging, giving their approval of the deal. So you set in asking questions, getting answers from Brick and Butch. Though, every time Boomer tried to answer one of his brothers would cut him off with a right answer, getting candy instead of him. You couldn't help but glance at him every couple of seconds, feeling bad that his brothers wouldn't give him a chance. He looked so sad. But it's not like you could do anything, it's not your fault he's so timid and afraid of his brothers.

"The square root of forty nine?"

Both Brick and Butch went to answer, but you shushed them and turned to Boomer. "Boomer?" He jolted, having zoned out because he had been ignored. "Huh?" he asked, still slightly startled. "The square root of forty nine?" He thought a moment, "Seven?" he half said half asked, uncertain of his answer. "That's right," you said smiling at him as you handed him a blueberry sucker. You went back to asking questions, Boomer asking every now and then but getting most of them wrong and having his older brother Brick scold him and insult him.

Boomer answered yet another wrong, "Ugh, Boomer you so stupid, why are you even trying?" Brick shouted. You looked to Boomer, seeing something snap behind his eyes. He stood up quickly, making the bed shift. In the next second he was gone in a flash of blue. Brick snorted, "Good riden-" he didn't get to finish. It took you a second to register what just happened and what you did. Butch was staring at you, mouth agape, while Brick's head had snapped roughly to the right from the slap you gave him. He turned and glared at you, but you stood your ground.

"What's wrong with you?" you questioned angrily. "He's your brother!" you said, gathering your things and stormed out of the room to find the blonde. After walking out of the house, having not seen the boy in the house, you could see him in the park which their home was located. You ran down the long staircase and towards him. Panting as you got to the bottom of the steps, you paused a moment to catch your breathe. When you looked up, you saw him moving. You ran once again, to catch up to him.

You saw him go into an area with denser trees, causing you to loose sight of him. You growled in frustration as you searched for him, until you heard the telltale sign of sobbing. You cautiously approached a tree, in which the sobbing came from. As you made your way around it, you saw Boomer sitting up against it. He had his hands covering his face as he cried. You felt bad, but you couldn't help but see that he was clutching the lollipop you'd given him earlier. You couldn't help but smile as you knelt beside him and rested your hand on his shoulder. He jumped, looking at you, very startled. For a moment something snapped in your mind, that stopped all rational thoughts. _He's so beautiful. _you thought as you gazed at his ruffled blonde hair, his deep blue eyes that were sparkling from his tears, his flushed face from cry, his perfect looking lips... You lent forward and pressed your lips to his. He jumped, staring at your closed eyes, but he pressed back gently. You wrapped your arms around his surprisingly broad shoulders, and his hands went to your waist. When you parted with him you smiled, giggling lightly at his dazed expression. You could see the question in his eyes, you reached into your bag and pulled out a (f/c) lollipop and pulled off the wrapping paper and stuck it in his mouth. You two stayed there a few minutes before lacing your fingers together, then rising and heading back to his home.

To say the least, his brothers were a little more than shocked. Right before you left, he pulled you into a tight hug, whispering something in your ear that made your cheeks go red.

"My loli..."


	5. Young Powerless RRB x Mom Reader

Child!Powerless!RowdyRuff Boys x Mama!Reader

Happy Mother's Day

**Crash Boom!**

"You stupid head, I'm telling mom!"

You groan as you sit up in your the sound of yelling and and crashes could be heard coming from down the hall.

"The boys are up." you mutter as you stretch, yawning. You got up, adjusting your pj's before leaving your room and walked down the hall. You heard a thud, and the sounds of struggle. You open the door to the living room. You saw the two little boys wrestling. A little redhead, Brick, and a blonde, Boomer. Brick was on top of Boomer, attempting to pin him. You inwardly groan.

"Hey! Cut that out!" you say, stepping towards them. You picked Brick up, which was easy because he was only five. He struggled a minute before going limp in your arms. Boomer glared up at him as he got up and hid behind your legs.

"Okay, you have two seconds to tell me what happened." you said, very irritable because you were woken up. You look around, seeing the absence of a third, raven haired boy.

"Where's Butch?" you ask, looking around. Both boys grinned, in a very guilty manner. That's when the fire alarm went off. You set Brick down and rushed into the kitchen, which was filled with smoke. You saw a fire on the stove, and a little boy in front of it. You rush forward grabbing Butch and rushing back into the living room, setting him down with his brothers before heading back into the kitchen. You grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

You grabbed a dry dish towel and started fanning the smoke, you went and opened the window, continuing to fan. Once you were confident that the smoke was clear enough not to harm anyone and that the fire was completely out, you stalked back into the living room. You looked around the empty room, before landing on the couch. You could see a blue socked foot sticking out from behind it.

"You three have five seconds to come out or all the video games are smashed."

All three boys zoomed out and stood in front of you, at attention.

"First, I want to know what the hell you three think you were doing?!" you snapped.

"W-we just w-wanted t-to make you breakfast in b-bed." Boomer said, sniffling slightly. He was going to be crying soon.

"Why would you want to make me breakfast in bed?" you said, your features softening slightly.

"I-it's mother's day, isn't it?" Brick said, looking down.

"We wanted to show you how much we loved you." Butch said, playing with his hands.

You smiled before going to your knees, gathering the three in your arms.

"Oh, boys, you didn't need to do that. I know you three love me, you show me everyday with the little things. And the fact that you even remembered it was mother's day is more than enough." you said, kissing their heads. They smiled up at you.

You let them go, "Now, how about I make us some pancakes?"

They cheered, you smiled before heading into the kitchen.

"You three go get dressed, they'll be done by the time your done." you said, heading towards the kitchen. You could hear them run down the hall into the room they share. You chuckled then started mixing the batter.

As you were about to pour some into the pan, you felt a tug at your pants. You turned around, to see Boomer.

"Boomer, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?"

He nodded, then held something out in front of him. An envelope. You got to your knees and took it from him, and before you could ask what it was, he kissed your cheek and ran off. You smiled after him before standing and opening the envelope. You pulled out a piece of notebook paper that was folded in half and drawn on. It was a card. You smiled at the crayon drawing of you and the boys. On the inside it read in blue, red and greed crayon:

'Luv u momme-Boomer'

'Luv ya ma-Butch'

'Love You Mama-Brick'

You smiled at it, unable to control the tears that swelled up in your eyes. You carefully put in back in the envelope and went back to making pancakes.

Twenty Years Later

**Crash Boom**

You jolted in your bed. Your first though was, intruder, but then you heard a familiar voice.

"Boomer, you have to be quiet!"

"Your the one yelling!"

You got up and put your robe on. You headed out, towards the living room. When you looked in, you saw three familiar woman.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, what are you doing here?" you said, stepping in. The three women perked up!

"(y/n), it's good to see you!" Blossom said, standing up and making her way to you. Giving you a hug, which was followed by the two.

You were about to ask what they were doing there again, but three younger voices caught your attention.

"Grandma!" three little girls came running at you. You instantly recognized them as Berry, Blu, and Bailey. Your granddaughters. You smiled and scooped the three up into your arms. They looked just like their fathers.

"Hello girls." you said as they clung to you.

Yet again, more voices came over.

"Ma!"

"Mom!"

"Mamma!"

You looked to the kitchen door, Brick, Butch, and Boomer stood there, smiling widely. They walked over and hugged you, even though the girls were still in your arms.

When you finally got separated from them, you asked again.

"What are you all doing here?" you asked. Then you smelt smoke.

"Crap!" Butch said, rushing back into the kitchen.

Brick and Boomer grinned those guilty grins.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

You could help but laugh.


	6. Study Boomer x Reader

Boomer x Male!Reader  
Study

Your eyes were firmly shut, hands pinned above your head on the wall, and your body pressed back. You struggled slightly against the boy before you. But he refused to release you. He let out a low chuckle, "(y/n)~" he said, and you felt his lips slide along your jaw, down to your neck. Blush rose up to your cheeks, and you desperately pulled your arms, which your stuck in his vice grip by the wrists.

"You always refuse me, why?" you heard him say against your neck, and a shiver ran up your spine at his sinful voice.

"Oh, (y/n), I asked you a question." he said, moving to look at your face. He grabbed your chin with his free hand.

"Look at me, (y/n)." Your eyes opened on their own accord, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll only say this again, I asked you a question. Why do you always refuse me?" he asked, slowly, as if you wouldn't catch what he was saying.

You were a bit confused, he never acted like this. This was his older brother's attitude and strategy to get what he wanted.

"I-I..." you trailed off, and you saw him smirk evilly. His hand released your chin and traveled down your chest, once again to make a shiver down your spine. You gasped with his cold fingers splayed across your stomach as he slipped his hand up your shirt. As soon as the sound made it's way from you, his lips covered yours. His devilish tongue darting in. You tried to get away once more, but it proved pointless, he wasn't releasing you anytime soon. You stared into his eyes as he did what he pleased to you.

His hand released your wrist and traveled to grip your hips, forcing you up and to wrap your legs around him. He released your mouth and moved to bite your neck.

"Boomer!" you gasped, your hands traveling to his shoulders. Gripping for support as he pressed you further against the wall. You whimpered, squirming slightly as his hands traveled to your rear for better support.

This lasted a few minutes before he detached, and admired the dark bruise on the side of your neck. He smirked before setting you down.

"Now, how about that answer?"

You panted softly as you sank down to your knees, flushed and drained. You looked up at him, "Fine, I'll tutor you this Friday." you said. He grinned that goofy grin, stooping down to smile at you and kiss your forehead. "Thanks (y/n), your the best boyfriend ever!" he said happily before standing up and running down to hall.

You sighed, he always had the ability to make you do what he wanted. But he usually was never malicious about it or forced you into something. So that confident(and sexy, but you wouldn't tell him that) act moments before was surprising. He was usually happy with slight affection, hugs, kisses to the cheek, stuff like that. But never something like that. It made you feel strange and exposed to him. He always made you feel like that, but this was a new high for him. You sighed again before standing and raising your hand to cover the hickey on your neck before making your way down the hall after him. Hopefully no one saw...


End file.
